Highway To Hell
by Neko-Alice-Jeanne-Yami
Summary: Una noche Masquerade viene a 'divertirse' con cierto castaño y a causa de esto Dan queda embarazado... Que pasara despues... Por que habra hecho tal cosa Masquerade? ...Descubranlo... Horrible summary ADVERTENCIA: lemmon y mpreg
1. Chapter 1

[Hello Goodbye]

-Ahhh~ que aburrido estoy... -decía cierto castaño de 14 años desde su habitación, acostado en su cama.

-Hola, Dan... -dijo una sombra desde la ventana.

-Quien esta ahí? -se paro rápidamente a ver quien era.

-No me reconoces?... -mientras se bajaba de la ventana e ir hacia la luz.

-Masquerade! -lo reconoció al lograr verlo de cerca -eso es.. imposible!

-Ese es mi nombre... -mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Que haces tu aquí?

-He venido por ti... -dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en lo que se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba peligrosamente a Dan.

-Que hac...? -no le dio tiempo de decir nada mas ya que Masquerade lo habi... besado? Masquerade lo estaba besando! el beso se profundizo mas, pero no duro mucho ya que necesitaban aire así que se separaron.

-Ahh... pero que... que fue eso? -con la cara toda roja.

-No creas que es todo... no... es solo el comienzo... -entonces lo empujo en la cama quedando encima de el.

-Aléjate de mi! -mientras peleaba por salir de sus fuertes brazos- quítate fenómeno!

-Vamos, no me digas que... -se acerco a su oído- no lo deseas también... -lamio su lóbulo.

-Ahhh... -mientras se sonrojaba por lo dicho -no.. yo no... quiero esto...

-Ahh mira, no he comenzado y parece que alguien aquí ya esta ansioso... -dijo sobando el bulto de su pantalon.

-Que? no... -antes de darse cuenta, le quito rápidamente el pantalón junto con su bóxer - que haces? -cubriéndose con las manos.

- ... -no respondió solo aparto las manos de Dan y tomo su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

-Ahhh... déjame.. -tratando de no gemir, entonces se lo metió a la boca - mmm... ahhhh... ahh... - Masquerade solo seguía succionando el miembro del castaño- no... ahh... me veng... -no termino por que Masquerade aumento la velocidad lo que provoco que se viniera en su boca.

-Mmmmm... delicioso -subió hasta su rostro y lo beso- ahora viene lo mejor...

-No... déjame! -Masquerade abrió bruscamente las piernas del castaño y ensalivo 3 de sus dedos- que... que haces?

-Muy pronto lo descubrirás... -entonces coloco sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera y metió el primer dedo en la entrada de Dan.

-AHHH! que... ahh... loco depravado! - metió el segundo dedo y empezó a moverlos en forma de tijera -aghhh... pero que... mmm... -el tercer dedo lo metió hasta donde pudo alcanzar, después se desabrocho el pantalon.

-Ahhh... no... déjame... te lo supli... -se callo al sentir un punzante dolor recorrer su entrada -AHHHH! -Masquerade había retirado sus dedos y había entrado de una sola estocada- AHHH! DUELE! SACALO! SACALO!

-Ahhh... que... estrecho... eres... -había logrado entrar completamente en el -ahora, quiero oírte... gemir mi nombre...

-Tengo miedo... no sigas... -Masquerade comenzó con las embestidas cada ves mas fuertes y salvajes -AHH! NO! PARA!

-Mhhhh... sigue gritando... solo lograras... excitarme mas.. ahhh...

-Ahhhhh! -tomo su mano y se la empezó a morder para no gritar -mpphhhh...

-Estrecho... eso pensé... desde que te vi... -dan solo seguía mordiendo su mano mientras lloraba sin cesar.

-Creo que... aghhh... ya casi... -mientras lo embestía más fuerte.

-AGGHHHH! -gritaron ambos al venirse; Masquerade dentro de Dan y este en sus vientres.

-Mmmm... interesante... -Masquerade salió bruscamente del interior de Dan, tomo su ropa y se vistió mientras que Dan seguía en el suelo- Te veré pronto, Dan... -y así desapareció dejando a Dan tirado n el suelo, llorando y muy confundido.

CONTINUE...


	2. Just Smile

[Just Smile]

*Ya habia pasado 1 mes desde lo ocurrido con Masquerade, Dan seguia sin poder olvidar lo ocurrido, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, ese dia esta en su casa junto con Runo (ya le habia contado sobre lo ocurrido)*

-Dan, te sientes bien? llevas ahi un buen rato... -preguntaba Runo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, estoy bien... -dijo mientras salia del baño.

-Espero que no te hayas enfermado...

-Yo tambien...

-Que extraño... seguro que te sientes bien?

-Si, por que lo pregun... -en ese momento salio corriendo al baño por las ganas de vomitar.

-Dan! Dan, que ocurre? -preguntaba anguistiada del otro lado de la puerta.

-...

-Dan?

-Estoy bien... solo comi mucho, eso es todo... -saliendo del baño con la mano en la cabeza.

-Ah, que alivio~

-Te gustaria salir a pasear? -pregutno Dan con una sonrisa.

-Claro!~ -devolviendole la sonrisa.

*Despues de 2 horas de paseo, volvieron a la casa para descansar*

-Ah~ comi mucho...

-Si, ya lo creo, te atragantaste de comida... y como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, gracias... -dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Oye...

-Mmm? -abriendo un ojo.

-No, nada, olvidalo...

-Anda, dime... -sentandose en la cama.

-No, es una tonteria, ademas es extraño y algo confuso

-Runo...

-Esta bien... -se sienta en la cama alado de Dan- Que tal si.. si solo talvez.. estes embarazado...

-Que? -dice al tiempo en que se levanta de la cama.

-Pues; tus cambios de humor, tu apetito es mas feroz y tambien sales corriendo al baño para vomitar cada 10 minutos...

-Pe..pero que tonterias dices... ademas yo no lo he hecho con nadie!

-Pues, no vaya a ser que... ayy dios mio! Te acostaste con Shun?

-QUE? -pregunto muy sonrojado- QUE TONTERIAS DICES, RUNO?

-Si tienes razon, ademas, el esta con Alice...

-EXCACTO!

-Pero.. hay otra persona...

-De.. de que hablas...

-Pues... ya sabes... tu.. y Masquerade...

*Al oir ese nombre Dan salio corriendo al baño*

-Dan? estas bien?

*No se escuchaba nada mas que los sollozos de Dan*

-Por que.. sniff sniff

-Eh?

-Por que tenia que ser yo!

-Ya.. tranquilo abre la puerta, ya veras como todo se resolvera... si?

*En ese momento se abre la puerta dejando ver a Dan muy rojo y con lagrimas en los ojos*

-Runo... -pronuncio antes de aventarse en el regazo de la chica estallando en lagrimas.

-Tranquilo... shhh... shhh... todo estara bien.. -mientras lo abrazaba.

CONTINUE...


End file.
